Ways To Get Money
This page lists all the ways to get money. 1. The crime-free way (opinion by unsightedmetal6 and pug1gaming) * With the start money, get a job at the police station by talking to the guy behind the desk inside. * Find a car without stealing it from anyone. Just find one on the side of the street. * Drive around and find crime. * Park car next to criminal. Handcuff, and search them. * Take all guns and drugs. * Middle-click -> Place in Car * Get in car, and drive to the jail or police station. * Middle-click the criminal, and click "Place in Jail". * Earn money. * If you have guns or drugs, find people to trade with. * Earn money. * Once they have the illegal item, tell them to put their hands up, and search them. * Take the items you just sold them. * Take them to jail. * Earn money. * Buy items from shops. * Repeat from the step you need to. 2. The Mugging way (opinion by DeathByKorea) * Find a pair of handcuffs, usually from a dead body (suitcase) * With these handcuffs, find an NPC, and handcuff them (left click with them equipped) * Middle click the NPC and choose 'Search' * Take all of the NPC's money * Middle click the NPC again and choose 'Free' * Rinse and repeat 3. The Buddy System * Grab your buddy * Both you and your buddy both login to the same server * Go get a job at the police department/become an officer * Have your buddy gear up at the armory store * Let your buddy commit multiple crimes to stack their crimes list * Arrest your buddy and reap the profits 4'. The Firefighter Exploit (opinion by Dylan)' * With your starting money go to the fire station and become a 'firefighter' * (OPTIONAL) Go to the pawn shop or gun store and buy a weapon, this helps further on * Go find a random car parked on the side of the street and put it in the middle of the road * Punch, Shoot, Or hit the Car with a melee weapon to where it starts smoking * When it is smoking wait for more cars (For a chain reaction) or people to come near the car * When you feel it to be a good time, hit the car a bit more so that the smoke turns to fire * when it combusts, run away * when the car beautifully explodes, go put out the fire for a total of $300 * If there were any nearby citizens that died loot their suitcases for loot & money $$$ * If you have a friend on the server make them be a medic with their starting money so that you can stand in the fire while they heal you so that they receive money for doing so. 5. Police Officers ('''opinion by '''PhoenixPoliceDept) * 1. Get police officer job *2. Handcuff a random person *3. Search *4. If they have contraband fine them if they have money. *5. repeat 3 and 4. 6. The Camping Way, ('''opinion by '''Xenomorph111) * First, using your start cash, go and get the police officer job (to get handcuffs and a gun). *Then go to any shop you want to rob. *Handcuff the officer and start shooting his leg. Keep going until he collapses and doesn't get up, meaning he is knocked out. Be careful not to kill him otherwise be ready to repeat it or run like the wind. *After that you can search then take anything from him, then free him (to get your handcuff back) and cuff the shopkeeper *search them and steal to your hearts content. *Stay in the place and kill anyone that enters and keep robbing the NPC shopkeeper, whose items keep generating every so and so seconds. Note, if you get banned online for doing this for a solid hour- not my fault. *Now you have three options *1.Staying there *2.Go Into hiding in an apartment or wherever *3.Slaughter people 7. The Scavenger Way, ('''opinion by '''Xenomorph111) Version 1 *Walk around and watch car crashes, 1v1's and anything else that can cause death. *when a person dies take their stuff, quickly before it despawns, and use it for, *A) Defense *B)Sell it for money *C) Health and clothing. Version 2 *Get a lot of cars in a traffic jam. *Start destroying the cars until they start burning. *RUN *Scavenge the remains. (Credit for version 2 to Dylan0712) 8.The Kidnapping Way, ('''opinion by '''Xenomorph111) * 1.First when you start, become a police officer, * 2.Then get a car, any car, and drive to your desired shop, * 3.Go in, handcuff the shopkeeper and select place in car. * 4.Run away. * 5.Steal to your hearts content before the despawn and spawn back in the shop 9.The Illegal Drugs Way, ('''opinion by '''Cursed4Life) * 1.First you wanna try and stick random people up * 2.Then try and look for the perfect one with drugs * 3.Then, you can sell them to others for lots of cash or * 4.Get and apartment and construct a drug lab inside * 5.Rob the local dealer and there are no extra payments * 6.Continue this and then sell the drugs for money * (Good drugs include meth and cocaine, but any will work) 10. The Brazilian Way, ('''opinion by '''Tuizinn) * 1. Get a job at the police station. * 2. Sell drugs to others. * 3. Hands up and take drugs back, are illegal items. * 4. Arrest * 5. Repeat 2, 3 and 4 11. The Serial Killer Way ('''Opinion by AaronBacon)''' # Grab a Chainsaw from Pawnshop # Buy an apartement and place a storage device inside (Chest,Safe etc. ) # Stand outside the apartment and do these things in quick succession: #* Headshot any NPCs walking by with a chainsaw. This should instakill civilians #* Go through their stuff, and take anything that can be sold at shops (Guns, Pawn Shop Weapons, even clothes if you want) #* Quickly run inside the apartment and Deposit your loot # Repeat the above steps until you get shot for killing 57 people # Once you respawn, stroll into your house and sell your loot at shops for an easy few thousand (Depending on your Serial Killer Skills)